FFXIV Simplicity Wikia
__TOC__ Welcome to the FFXIV Simplicity Wikia A wikia for the FFXIV Free Company, Simplicity (Diabolos). Who We Are Simplicity is a casual leveling Free Company focused on practicality. This Free Company is specifically designed for the laid back player who enjoys playing at their own pace. 'Our Officers' Rules 'Overview' 'The 3 Golden Rules' There are three major rules in our Free Company that we expect all members to abide to at all costs for the benefit of all of our members. Failing to follow these rules will most likely result in a demotion or a temporary or permanant dismissal from the Free Company. These rules are: 'Rule #1: Be Respectful to Fellow Members' This is the first and most important rule in our Free Company and easiest to follow. We expect our members to treat each other with the same kind of respect they expect to be given themselves and to act civil towards one another. Insulting or disrespecting fellow members due to in-game reasons (e.g.: not being skilled enough, not having a certain item level, not having a high enough DPS output, etc.) or other reasons outside of the game (e.g.: being a certain race, gender, or age; having certain religious, political, or social views and/or beliefs; etc.) will not be tolerated and will most likely result in a temporary or permanent dismissal depending on the severity of the case. Note: In order to help prevent arguments, please avoid starting conversations that involve religious, political, or sensitive social topics. 'Rule #2: Keep Conversations in the Free Company at a "PG-13" Level' We strive to provide a wholesome environment in our Free Company, and certain members may be averse to adult language (specifically words that aren't censored by the Profanity Filter) and/or conversations; we would like to be able to accommodate these members by minimizing the frequency of these types of language and/or conversations. Simply put, if it cannot be said in in-game dialogue, it cannot be said in our Free Company. 'Rule #3: NO Story Spoilers!' One of the greatest things to experience in Final Fantasy XIV (or any Final Fantasy game for that matter) is its amazing storyline, and is one of the major reasons why people play this game in the first place. Having the story revealed to us before we experience it for ourselves greatly reduces the value and our enjoyment of the game; therefore, story spoilers will not be tolerated in this Free Company whatsoever, and will most likely result in a temporary or permanent dismissal depending on the severity of the case. 'Other Rules' The following rules are expected to be followed, but do not normally result in a demotion or dismissal if a member fails to do so; in most instances, it will result in a warning before a demotion or dismissal is considered. 'Inactivity' Members who have been inactive for a certain amount of days are dismissed from our Free Company in order to keep our members list as organized as possible. Depending on the member's rank determines how many days of inactivity they are allowed before dismissal. This only applies to members who do not notify us of their absence beforehand. The following table shows each rank and their allowed days of inactivity: How to Extend Allowed Days of Inactivity In order to be granted extra days of inactivity, the member must notify the leader or one of the officers beforehand of their future absence and the estimated time of that absence. The amount of extra days of inactivity added mainly depends on the reason for the absence, although the rank of the member may also be factored in. The following table shows each rank and their extended amount of allowed days of inactivity if no reason for the absence is given: Dismissal due to inactivity should not be viewed as a penalty or an act of abandonment by the Free Company; members who have been dismissed are free to rejoin the Free Company when they have become active again and continue where they have left off with us. Rankings 'Overview' 'Copper' Our entry level rank for members who do not have a sufficiently leveled class or classes. This rank is skippable. Why Only Allowed 15 Days of Inactivity!? One of the most important qualities of a good member is to actually show interest in the game itself; the easiest way to determine whether someone does show interest in the game is seeing how much time they have invested in leveling their character's classes. The Copper rank was designed to counteract the accumulation of abandoned low level characters that often remain in our Free Company. Clearing out these inactive members help keep our members list organized and facilitates the process of evaluating our members for promotions. 'Bronze' Our second lowest rank and entry level rank for members who have a sufficiently leveled class or classes. (Read the Bronze rank requirements for more details.) Exceptions to the Class Level Requirement Members with a unique variety of leveled classes that still do not meet the requirements may be allowed an exception to obtaining this rank. For example, a member with many classes at Lv. 20 or a wide variety of classes that are below Lv. 30 may be seen as having earned a sufficient amount of levels (or experience points) for their overall character. These cases will be reviewed individually by our officers before determining whether or not this exception can be granted. 'Silver' Our third rank for members who have served as a "Bronze" rank member for at least three months and have maintained at least a neutral (neither good or bad) reputation with the Free Company. What Do You Mean By "Neutral Reputation?" A member with a neutral reputation is anyone who has a very minor presence within the Free Company; for example, a member who plays every day, but rarely speaks in the Free Company chat or party with our other members. As long as they abide to the rules, they will be able to earn the Silver rank. In order for them to be promoted above this rank, however, they will need to improve their reputation. 'Gold' Our fourth rank for members who have served as a "Silver" rank member for at least three months, while also earning a good reputation with the Free Company. This rank cannot be earned in the same means as earning the Silver rank. 'Platinum' Our highest achieveable rank for regular members who have served as a "Gold" rank member for at least three months, while also earning an excellent reputation with the Free Company. This rank cannot be earned in the same means as earning the Silver or Gold rank. 'Legacy' The Legacy rank is awarded to members who have been part of our Free Company (and by extension, the leader's previous Free Companies before it) before its first anniversary (3/22/2016), when it was still known as "Baron Red Wings". Legacy rank members consist of players who have continued to stay with the leader through the trials and tribulations of the Free Company and/or the ones before it for a year or longer. This rank has no advantages over the "Platinum" rank; it is simply a "badge of honor." Note: Being part of the Free Company (or the one's before it) before its first anniversary DOES NOT automatically qualify you for this rank; you are still expected to satisfy the same requirements of the Platinum rank. 'Officer' Members with the Officer rank are those who help oversee the status of the Free Company and make sure the rules are being followed by its members; it is offered to those who have shown signs of leadership and interest in the well-being of the Free Company. This rank is only limited to a small number of members (5-6 in normal circumstances). For Officers Who Lose Rank From Inactivity Officers who lose their rank due to inactivity are eligible to earn back their rank by making up for the days they were inactive (for example, if you were inactive for 45 days, you are expected to be active for another 45 days before you can become an Officer again) and if their position has not already been taken by another member. Category:Browse